Distance Closing
by Amy-McClair
Summary: The distant sky ruler reveals her secrets. The story of Haruka's life.Read and Review please! Rating is just in case.
1. Prologue

This is an attempt at making a Haruka based story. Tell me what you think so far so I know whether I should continue. Flames are welcome, they will keep me warm at night while I dream of revenge. smiles demonically

Anyway, I guess I should get the disclaimer out of the way. I do not own Sailor Moon anything, although if you thought I did, there is a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you. But really, I do not own Haruka, I just dream about her regularly. sigh By the way, these dreams are the foundation of these stories, in case you were wondering about the absurdity of it all.

Enough blathering. On with the show!

Prologue

Konnichi-wa, I am Tenoh Haruka. Many of the people of this world know me as the best F-1 Racer in Japan, maybe even the world. Some know of my accomplishments as a moto-cross racer. Still fewer know me as Sailor Uranus, the brute force of the outer senshi and protector of the universe. But only one person knows who I am inside and unfortunately that one person is me. That's a depressing thought isn't it?

Oh sure, Michiru and Setsuna-san know me pretty well. I have shared too much time with them for them not to know me. My Michi knows more than most and guesses more than anyone else, but I have never told anyone the whole story. So, this is my venture to do just that. I wan to tell my story, and since I can't seem to tell even my lover about me out loud, I am writing it down here. Wish me luck. Ja ne.


	2. Upbringing

A/N: Sorry I have not updated this story since my initial publication, but my life has been very crazy. Hopefully, I will have better luck now that my school is out until the end of January, but I can't promise anything. Please bear with me. I hope this chapter will placate my one reader for now. Please remember to read and review.

* * *

Chapter –1 "Upbringing"

Where should I begin? This is the most difficult question for any autobiographer to answer and in my case more so. I have lived before, but I will get into that later. I think the best way to start is to shed light on my beginnings (for this life).

I was born January 27, 1978 to Tenoh Suki. Suki-sama was a beautiful woman, or so I'm told. She died as a result of complications from my birth. I realize how rare it is these days for a woman to die giving birth, but Suki-sama had a heart condition that the doctors did not catch in time, and the stress of the birth killed her. I thank the Gods everyday that she was strong enough to give me life, even if she did not live to see it.

Anyway, on to less morbid thinking. My father, Tenoh Kado, was a strong and powerful businessman. He raised me with a little help from my nanny and tutor Lee Elisa. Lee-sensei was an American my father hired in the hopes that would be well rounded and bilingual before I started school. As you can see, from my ability to write this in English, she succeeded in her task.

Father never blamed me for my mother's death, though for a while I believed he had every right to do so. By he did blame me for not being a son and his lack of ability to have one. He got over it, sort of. He decided that since he couldn't have a son, he would groom me to be his successor in business. This meant that I had to learn what it meant to be a man, because until very recently, Japan was not the place for a woman to run a company. It happens now and again, but the way is much harder.

Father had me learn maths, sciences, economics, history of all kinds, Japanese, English, German, Spanish, and Russian. I'm well versed in all these subjects now; I had no choice but to be. He then had me learn martial arts so that I would have patience, discipline, and could above all else, defend myself if need be. I guess aside from the patience part, those lessons paid off well. Finally, he sent me to modeling school. I've never told anyone about it because, I mean, why the heck should I learn to be a model? Well the reasons were poise, refinement, and how to wear make-up. The last being the most important to father because he could not teach me that himself.

Yeah, I know how to wear make-up and which tones best suit my skin color. I also know haw to change from a twenty pound wedding gown to a skimpy cocktail dress in under a minute. And although some say I look very attractive in both (make-up and dresses), I hope to the gods I never have to put any of this information to use. Don't get me wrong, I love the way make-up and dresses look on beautiful women, but I am not comfortable in them myself. Besides, (1) I can hit on more women if they think I'm a man and (2) how on earth am I supposed to pull off a roundhouse kick wearing three-inch heels and an evening gown? (By the way, some of the Sailor Senshi blow me away with their ability to fight in heels and not kill themselves.)

Now we come to the part where I explain why I speak of father in the past tense. When I was about fourteen, I met a beautiful, young woman named Tomaru Midori, who saw through my masculine disguise immediately. She asked me out and I agreed. She is the first person I ever dated, and we only ever went on one date. Allow me to digress for a moment. We went to see the movie Mortal Kombat ® and then went out to dinner. Now up to this point, I was dressing like a boy, but since she saw the real me through my disguise, I decided to dress up for out date. She showed up at my house dressed in a suit, with her long hair pulled back in a low ponytail. I came downstairs to greet her wearing a buttercup yellow cocktail dress, heels, and a small purse to match. My father thought she was a man coming to take me out on a date. We left on our date and everything was perfect. When the night was over, I invited Midori-chan back to my house to hang out.

Well, uh, we did a little more than hang out, which brings me back to my story. Father heard us come in and go to my room. He decided to make sure that his daughter remained "unspoiled," under the pretense of offering us a snack. Let's just say, he got an eyeful. We were just making out, which wouldn't have set father off, except for the fact that Midori-chan had removed her jacket. It was plain as day that she was a woman. Needless to say he was not pleased. I think he nearly had a coronary that night as he threw Midori-chan out of the house.

The next morning, father found an apartment for me and essentially threw me out too. He left me with the words, "Until you have a respectable lifestyle, you will not live under my roof." He pays for my rent and provides whatever I need, but I am not to return until I have found a suitable courtship. Since I don't foresee that ever happening, well, I will be living out from under his roof for a long time to come.


	3. Reveal Me

I am a shit. I know. Don't hurt me too much. Here it is. The next installment of the story.I hope you all like it. Feel free to flame me. Kami-sama knows I deserve it for taking so long. Read/Review!

Reveal Me

Now as I've said, my junior high and senior high school years were spent outside of my father's house. Well the first year, I spent at a local junior school, while I learned to ride motocross. I competed several times a year and did pretty well. Truth be known, my passion ran for anything involving speed. If I could feel the wind rushing wildly through my hair, I was in heaven. I started with track and progressed to motocross, skiing, driving, (although my yellow convertible came later). Some might say I was attracted to danger, but I just wanted to become the wind.

Anyway, my passion did seem to be driving me closer and closer to danger, but I think danger was stalking me, not he other way around. It was my last year in junior high and I was quite the loner. Sure I had plenty of girls wanting me, though many wanted only the idea of me. That is, they wanted a cute guy, who understood women on a cellular level. I guess that's what I am except for the testosterone thing. I often found myself surrounded by beautiful girls, but even in a crowd, I was alone. My soul was looking for someone and wouldn't allow me to settle for anything less.

And then I saw her, standing amid the crowded stands at one of my motocross races. She looked so cool and calm that he wind seemed to settle into a breeze when I gazed upon her. In fact, I was relishing the calm so much that I hadn't realized I had been staring until her cool azure gaze met mine. I broke eye contact immediately thinking I had offended her by staring, and when I looked again, she was gone.

I was so disappointed. She wouldn't even stay to see me race. I felt betrayed by this stranger, so much so that I wanted the wind to howl around me. I pushed myself harder during that race than I ever had before. That was a big mistake. I crashed hard on the sharpest turn and wiped out. I sprained my wrist, broke a finger, and got seven stitches in my leg, but worst of all, I lost the race. It is the only race in which I didn't place. I was mad. Mad at myself, mad at the strange girl, and mad that fate seemed against me. For weeks I brooded over that loss and the girl with cerulean eyes and hair the color of the Caribbean Sea. Oh, how I wanted her!

Then the dreams started. I could see a woman standing on a dais high above me. She was tall, though not as tall as I. her hair was dark green, almost black and her eyes were deep red. Before her stood a rod as tall as she in the shape of a key with a garnet orb on top. Beside here stood a woman who very much resembled my lost beauty from the racetrack, and to their left, was a woman who looked strangely like me.

The one with the key looked very serious as she spun that giant key so fast that my eyes couldn't follow it. It should have been silly looking, but something told me not to laugh. The key was suddenly pointed in my direction and the green-haired lady spoke, "The Silence is approaching. All must be made ready."

At that, there was a flash of red light from the sphere and the image before me transformed into a scene of an explosion. The world was in utter chaos, and devastation reigned supreme. Buildings were crumbled masses and what remained standing looked like a broken pile of refuse. It reminded me of the videos they show in school about the nuclear attack on Hiroshima.

Then in the midst of the destruction, three lights appeared and hovered just before me. Suddenly the vision split in two as if I had gone cross-eyed. One each side stood a figure, one dark and the other light. On the dark side (A/N: No Star Wars reference intended), the chaos remained, but on the light side there was peace. And just as quickly as this scene appeared it vanished to be replaced by the dais and its occupants.

"Now is the time for the senshi of Uranus, guardian of the sky, to awaken." This message was delivered in my own voice, but coming from the blond before me.

I stood before them, with more confusion than ever before in my life. "Who are you?" I asked tentatively.

The aqua-haired beauty before me giggled softly and the blond chuckled before answering. "I am you." And I woke up, drenched and shivering on my bedroom floor. I'm telling you they should install bedrails before showing visions like that.

However, I digress; let me return to the story. The next day, I had a big track meet. My mind was so filled with that dream though that I barely remember running., let alone winning. Gomen-nasai Gre-san. The only thing I remember is Gre-san approaching me after the race, tailed by my long-lost sea-haired princess. Gre-san introduced her as Kaioh Michiru. Two more beautiful words I have never heard.

Unfortunately at the time, my mind was still preoccupied with the dream. When I saw her all I registered was the aqua-haired woman on the dais.

She smiled at me after the introductions and asked me, "Would you be willing to pose for one of my paintings?"

My mind still focused on the aforementioned apparition, I quickly replied, "No thanks," in my usual I-could-care-less sounding voice. What I meant to say was "Who are you my transcendent, blue-eyed, sea goddess?" Kami-sama, I was enamored that first day nearly a month before. Now I was lost.

Believe me, I beat myself up for days over that refusal. However, the dream came to me again, but this time, the visage of Michiru spoke to me. "Don't worry Ruka," she confided, "you'll have another chance."

Of course my fist thought was "_Ruka?_" After that I managed to speak, "When?"

She giggled again, the way she had that first time and said, "Soon, love, soon."

My next thought was "_Love?_" Notice my keen ability to ascertain the important parts of a conversation. But I was unable to continue my questions because the dark haired lady spoke, "The time has come child. The talisman must be found. Quickly child, awaken, before Darkness and Silence reign!" Again, I found myself awake, sweaty and trembling on the floor.

After this rude awakening, I was in a very foul mood. I didn't have school that day, but my father informed me of a benefit concert, "which you must attend." I understood the veiled threat of "_Don't embarrass me,_" especially when he concluded with, "You will come alone or with a PROPER escort." The word proper sounded like it was in all capital letters, and I had no doubt in my mind what "PROPER escort" meant, so I attended the concert alone.

Once again, I was confronted by my princess. Only this time, I was to see her perform. She played the violin with such finesse, that I felt the music pull through me in places that have never been touched by human hands. Vivaldi's Four Seasons was followed by Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and a version of the Appasionata that brought tears to my eyes. But throughout that wonderful performance, the dream kept playing though my head. I couldn't concentrate on anything else, so I left he concert to sit outside.

However, before I could fully descend the stairs, I was confronted my visions made corporeal. "_How can this be?_" I wondered frantically trying to find a reason for this. I leaned up against the wall and stared at the painting from the side. That's when I saw the artist's signature. –Kaioh Michiru

And as if reading her name had magically summoned her, the ballroom door opened and out walked my beautiful visionary. "Do you like it?" she inquired.

I was dumbfounded. "I didn't thing this kind of darkness could reside inside of you." I stated plainly. At that, I started to walk away. I could not stand to be there any longer.

"You have seen this before, haven't you?" That voice. The words from my last dream flashed through my mind again. "_Don't worry, Ruka. You'll have another chance._"

I stopped short, nearly falling the rest of the way down the stairs. Boy would that have been an Usagi-moment. I felt as if terra firma had vanished and everything I knew was backward. I almost felt sick. "It was you, wasn't it?" She just nodded.

I started backing away again. "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I spun on my heal and fled the building. I was in such a hurry that I think I may have run over someone in the doorway, but I still don't know for certain.

I was so shaken by the evening that I was unable to sleep. That was probably just as well is the dream would undoubtedly dump me on the floor again. I went home long enough to change before I headed to the beach.

As soon as my bike got me there, I bailed form it and ran. The only comfort I could think of was to loose myself in the wind. That is why I love the beach so much. The wind never stops its call there. As I ran, the wind felt my turmoil and empathized. In other words, a huge storm brewed from nothing and the wind howled the distresses I couldn't express. As my tears of frustration began to fall, the tears of the heavens fell to hide them. Still I ran. I don't know how far I ran, but when I finally stopped, I couldn't see the lights of Tokyo any longer.

It was time to return home. I felt a sort of emptiness in my soul. I came to later understand that my heart made this hole to welcome the rest of my being home. Even though the void was there, and I couldn't explain what caused it, I felt a kind of peace knowing that it was right. I sighed heavily. It was definitely time to go home.

It was near dawn when I returned home. There was racing practice today so I showered quickly and chanced into my fire suit. Thankfully it was only practice, because my mind wasn't on cars.

I ran one circuit and stopped. I decided to spend the day working on my bike instead of improving my already impressive time. While I was working on my bikes suspension system, I suddenly felt dizzy for a moment. When I focused on the feeling it diminished to the feeling you get on an airplane when it takes off. My ears were stuffed by a change on the wind.

My gut told me to go toward one of our unused garages. However, the closer I got to it the stronger the pressure became. If fact it was so strong, that I staggered as I entered the building. There I saw the little boy, who you all know turned into a youma. You have seen this part in the third season of the show.

This was the first time I got to see Sailor Neptune, who by the way should never where that uniform when we are fighting each other. It is very distracting. Anywho, as a recap, she fought the youma, I got my henshin stick and became Sailor Uranus, strongest of the sailor senshi.

When the battle was over, Neptune changed back into Michiru. She was so injured that she passed out. I didn't know where she lived so I brought her to my house. Why you might be asking did I not take her to a hospital? Well, would you want to try to explain to a doctor that this beautiful girl was beaten up by a little boy, who had turned into a nightmare, after asking for my help at a racetrack? I didn't, so I took her home.

We heal amazingly fast, which is why we can get injured and still be able to fight the next day. Michiru was her normal self by morning. Although at the time I didn't know what was normal for her, but I took her word for it that she was fine. When she was up to it, we sat down and discussed what all this would mean for me now that I was a sailor senshi.

We also discussed her moving in with me. No it was not my idea. She was having trouble at home keeping her secret identity a secret from her guardians. Her parent's died when she was young and her guardians basically held all her inheritance in trust for her until she became an adult. Anyway, she decided that we should live together since we had to fight together anyway. We lived in separate rooms for the first year. Let's just say my father was far from thrilled when he found out that I had a female roommate, but he didn't do anything drastic. After all, that was why he made me move out to begin with.

A/N Unfortunately, I can't see how to continue this story. If anyone has any good suggestions, let me know. I am at a loss here.


End file.
